Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate, in general, to positional correlation between local workspaces and more particularly to correlation of local workspaces to form a unified collaborative environment.
Relevant Background
Despite ongoing improvements in Artificial Intelligence (AI), a substantial gap remains between the cognitive capabilities of a human and that of a robot. A seemingly effortless task—for example, walking down a crowded sidewalk and crossing the street to arrive at bus stop in time for the next bus—remains an elusive goal of AI. Robots, and robotic technology in general, are excellent tools that can accomplish detailed and repetitive task expeditiously and tirelessly. But certain tasks and/or decision making capabilities are best satisfied by the cognitive skills of a human.
Lacking in the prior art is a means by which to combine the capabilities of a robot with the cognitive skills of a human. While many robots receive and react to user inputs, they do not merge inputs from a user in the instances in which a user's inputs are superior with those of the robot. Moreover, a vast repository of human cognition is untapped. Current robotic models enable user inputs in a very controlled or isolated environment even though users with the needed expertise may exist only a short distance away and readily available and willing to assist.
What is needed is a system and associated methodology to create a unified collaborative workspace environment in which real and virtual elements can be combined to enable robotic technology to leverage the cognitive skills of a remote human operator.
Additional advantages and novel features of this invention shall be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following specification or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities, combinations, compositions, and methods particularly pointed out in the appended claims.